Snowstorm
by StayAlive
Summary: Axel and Demyx are sent on a easy sounding mission, destroy an old man who's against the Organization. Little do they know of the unknown magic he has. Before they know it, Axel and Demyx are trapped in a world of ice and snow. AkuDemyx and slight XigDem
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

A/n: Alright, this is my second story. I'm just writing it between 'The Camping Trip' and another story I'm recently working on, 'The Sleepover'. This one has nothing to do with either of the two. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Axel and Demyx would still be alive.

**Snowstorm**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Mission**

Axel and Demyx stood in front of Xemnas, the Superior.

"So what are we doing again?" Axel asked.

Xemnas sighed. "There is a man," he said slowly, hoping Axel would understand. Axel rolled his eyes. "He is against the Organization. For all we know, he could be helping Sora."

"Right, and we're supposed to get rid of him."

"Yes. Now, go."

"Whatever." Axel said as he disappeared into a dark portal.

Yes, sir." Demyx said following Axel.

They appeared outside of the room.

"Hey, I'll meet you in front of the castle." Demyx informed Axel.

"Ok, don't be late."

Demyx entered another dark portal. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Sure."

Demyx enter number two's room.

"Whoa, Demyx, you scared me."

"Sorry, Xigbar."

The long, black haired Nobody laughed. "Don't worry about it. So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm leaving on a mission. I just came in to say good bye."

Xigbar got up from his bed. "Don't worry, Demyx. I'll be right here when you get back."

"I know, but for now, bye."

Xigbar wrapped the younger member in his arms. "Bye, Dem."

**In Front of Castle Oblivion**

"It's about time." Axel said when Demyx appeared beside him.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, let's just go already." Axel said disappearing. Again, Demyx followed.

They reappeared in what looked like an old, run-down shop.

"This is where we're supposed to find the guy?" Axel asked Demyx, looking around the old store.

Demyx pulled out a piece of paper. "If the subject fails to respond"-

"Wrong card, genius."

Demyx fumbled with the cards, trying to find the right one. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled.

"I mean, seriously, what kind of villain carries around cue cards?" Axel asked rolling his eyes.

"Xemnas said that we should find the guy here." Demyx said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Alright then, let's find him already."

Demyx nodded and the two began to search the store.

"Might you fellows be searching for me?" A voice asked them after a few minutes of pointless searching.

"Uh, Axel, I think I found him." Demyx said looking at the old man in front of him.

"Good, we can finally finish this."

"Oh I don't think you two are going to be finishing anything." The older man said. He spoke a word that neither Axel or Demyx could translate.

They were surrounded by a very bright light and cold air and the old store vanished.

A/n: Very short, I know. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Chilly Winds

A/n: I've been working on 'Snowstorm' and 'The Sleepover' at the moment so I'll be trying to upload both as much as I can. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Snowstorm**

**Chapter 2:**

**Chilly Winds**

Axel and Demyx found themselves standing in at least two feet of snow.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Axel shouted.

"I think that guy sent us here."

"Well, DUH! I'm not staying here." Axel said disappearing into a dark portal.

On the other side of Demyx, Axel reappeared."

"UGH! We're trapped here!"

Demyx was shivering. Here's the sad fact, water freezes. It didn't look too good for him.

"W-well we c-c-could look for some sh-shelter. L-like a c-cave or something." Demyx suggested.

"Ok, that could work, but I don't know how we're gonna get out of here."

Demyx shrugged.

Axel looked at him closely. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"N-nothing, I'm just c-cold."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Weak."

"You m-might not be b-bothered by the c-cold because your element is f-fire, b-but water freezes pretty easily s-so that might explain why it's b-bothering me more th-than you." Demyx stammered.

"Whatever. Let's just find a cave and out of this snow. It's gonna make my hair all frizzy."

**After an Hour of Trudging Through Snow**

The two Nobodies kept their hoods up in an attempt to keep the slashing winds from stinging their faces. But the snow continued to blow in.

Demyx sank to his knees.

"I can't go on, Axel." He whimpered.

"Oh get up you baby. It's not that cold."

"I seriously can't feel my feet."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to carry you." Axel sighed as he bent over to help the younger Nobody onto his back. Demyx's face fell limply onto Axel's shoulder.

Axel rolled his eyes, but had to smile at Demyx. Even though he always didn't treat him with as much respect that he deserved, Axel really liked the other member.

Axel growled at the snow. It seemed to be getting higher and higher. The snow piled higher than Axel's knees.

"Why did Xemnas have to pick me to go on this mission?" Axel asked himself. He was lonely without Demyx's company.

"And why did that guy have to send us _here _of _all _places? Why not a beach? And isn't there at least a cave or something around here."

As if to answer his question, Axel ran face first into a wall. He ran his hands over it trying to find an entrance. When he did he fell inside.

"Hah! Hey Demyx, wake up! I found us a cave." Axel exclaimed as he laid Demyx down. But Demyx didn't say anything. In fact, Demyx didn't even move.

Axel gasped and stared at him, Demyx was a light shade of blue.

_I don't know much about this kind of stuff, but this can't be good! _Axel thought, panicking.

Axel stroked Demyx's cheek and withdrew it quickly. He was colder than cold!

"Ohhh, what do I do? What do I do?!" Axel whispered to himself. "Umm, let's see here…FIRE! That's what I'll do. I'll make a fire. That should warm him up."

Axel had no idea why he was talking to himself. _I guess it's to keep myself from panicking or freaking out. Whichever comes first, I guess._

"Now, what do I burn? I know! I'll go outside and hopefully there will be a tree nearby."

Axel went outside. The winds had picked up and they lashed against his face.

"Idiot! How am I supposed to find a stinkin' tree out here?" Axel asked himself. That's when he ran into something that scratched his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said tearing up the large thorn bush.

He rushed quickly into the cave and broke the thorn bush into pieces so it would last longer. Then, Axel lit part of it on fire with his fire element.

Axel stayed up for hours, tending to the fire and watching Demyx. Glad to always find his chest slowly raising and falling. Occasionally, he would look up see if the storm outside was lighting up any. Actually, it seemed like it was getting worse.

"How in the world are we gonna get out of here?" he wondered, not talking to anyone in particular even though he was the only one there.

He was answered by a low moan from Demyx. If the storm had been any louder, he probably wouldn't have been able to hear him. Axel moved quickly to Demyx's side.

"Demyx? Are you ok?" Axel asked, his voice low in fright for Demyx.

_Oh please, whoever's up there, let him be ok._

A/n: *Sniff* that made even me said. Poor Demyx. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed and review please! See ya.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Well, enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Snowstorm**

**Chapter 3:**

**Feelings**

Axel sat in tense silence, waiting to see if Demyx would awake. His face twisted in pain.

_Oh no! What now? He's in pain, what do I do?! _Axel thought, looking around trying to find something that could make Demyx warmer.

His eyes fell on his own Organization coat. Axel quickly unzipped it and wrapped it around Demyx's shoulders. He only wore black pants underneath, but Axel didn't care. He was hardly cold.

How many hours passed?

Axel sat in the same position for he didn't know how long. Everything ached, but his eyes remained locked on Demyx. He would be ok, Axel knew it.

_I could use my fire element to warm him, but I'd probably burn him. That would only worsen my problems. I can't treat burns_, Axel thought.

His head was filled of terrible thoughts. What if this and what if that.

Finally, his stiff muscles hurt too much so he got up and began to pace, still watching Demyx. He couldn't look away.

What Seemed Like the Next Morning

Axel must've fallen sometime after he had sat down again because a he was surprised when there was a noise. His eyes flew open. He saw Demyx opening his eyes.

"Axel?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

A small smile found its way to Demyx's face. "Good." He said, his eyes fluttering shut once again.

Axel sighed, hopefully this meant that Demyx would be ok. He got up and walked over to the cave wall and sat down. Freaking out all night obviously made him tired. Axel leaned his head back against the wall and allowed himself fall asleep. He felt relieved.

When Demyx Wakes Up

When Demyx opened his eyes he felt very confused. What had happened and where was he?

Demyx's gaze found its way over to the still sleeping Axel. Why was his coat off?

Demyx then looked down and found Axel's Organization coat around him.

_Did you do this for me, Axel? Why? _Demyx asked himself.

"Axel…" Demyx whispered. Axel stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Demyx stared at the ceiling, thinking. He wondered what Xigbar was doing. Maybe he was on a mission.

Xigbar was a very good friend, maybe something more. Demyx wasn't exactly sure at the moment. Actually, before Demyx had ever thought about Xigbar, Axel was the first one to enter his thoughts.

Axel moaned then and woke up.

"Oh! Demyx, you're awake!" Axel exclaimed.

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So are you feeling better and warmer?"

Demyx nodded as he struggled to sit up. Axel hurried over and helped him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Demyx asked.

"Um, I guess it's the stress. You know, I went all night not knowing if you were going to survive or not." Axel said, a faint blush on his face.

"Oh, ok. So, what are we going to do?"

"I really don't know. That bush I got is going to be gone soon, so maybe I can go out and try to find some more wood to burn." Axel suggested.

"I think the storm is getting worse outside. I wouldn't go out if I were you. And what are we going to do about food?"

"I have no idea what we're going to do. None of the Organization members will be able to find us"-

"So we're just going to sit here and freeze?" Demyx interrupted.

Axel couldn't meet the other Nobody's gaze. "What else do you suppose to do?"

"Maybe you could melt the entire place?" Demyx asked hopefully.

Axel shook his head. "Don't have enough power to do that. Even if I did, there might be nothing under this ice. I mean it was made out of magic. I might burn everything. What would we do then?"

Demyx couldn't answer that question.

After a while, he said, "So our only realistic option is to freeze?"

Axel shrugged then nodded slowly.

"So we're going to…die?"

"I guess so."

A/n: Well, that's it. I know it's short and that I'm leaving you guys hanging. I'm sorry. I promise to update as soon as possible. Anyway, hoped everyone liked it. Please review! I'm not exactly sure how much longer this one will go on for. So, any good ideas for a new story are welcome!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Shown

AD: Oh my God! I can't believe I put this on complete and never finished it! I'm so so so so so so so _**SO SORRY! **_I was just reading through my other stories when I realized that it wasn't done yet! I am really sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for it! Heehee…

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Axel and Demyx jerked awake when they heard a noise from outside. Axel went to the mouth of the cave, his hands itching to summon his chakrams. Demyx sat inside. He was still too weak to do anything. What Axel found outside surprised him. There was a large man in an organization cloak. He wore a ski mask and his long black hair that were in dreadlocks and pulled back seemed to be frozen.

"_Xaldin_?!" Axel asked amazed as the man walked into the cave.

There was a muffled reply. He realized this and removed the scarf from around his mouth. "Yup, it's me. The Superior sent me out to look for the two of you."

"Thank God!" Axel cried out. He could have kissed the guy. He settled for a warm pat on the back.

Xaldin rolled his eyes and opened a portal. "You guys coming or not?"

"Duh!" Axel exclaimed running towards the portal. He stopped inches away and backtracked. He leaned over and helped Demyx up, swinging his arm over his shoulder.

One of Xaldin's hairy eyebrows rose quite high on his forehead. Last he checked, Axel couldn't _stand _Demyx. He wondered what had happened between the two.

When they were back in the warm castle, Axel took Demyx down to Vexen's lab before following Xaldin to Xemnas's room.

Demyx stared at the steel ceiling of the lab room. Vexen had said that he had caught pneumonia, but he would be better soon as long as Demyx did everything Vexen said. Demyx sighed and snuggled closer to his pillow and wrapped the covers closer around his cold body. They didn't call Vexen the Chilly Academic for nothing. His lab was absolutely _freezing_!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A month after Axel and Demyx had returned from there mission, Demyx was finally allowed out of Vexen's lab. He was able to see Axel for the first time since their return. Well, this was all from a distance. He was still a little nervous about talking to the redhead. Xigbar made things a bit difficult. Every corner he turned, Demyx was sure to always find the Nobody. There was no avoiding him.

"Listen, Xigbar," Demyx said quietly one day. "I don't think things are going to work out for us."

Xigbar's face turned red. Demyx could see his friend's fists clench and unclench.

"Bye," Demyx continued quietly as he slowly backed away. Xigbar was still standing in the same position.

Demyx sighed as he flopped onto his bed. His sitar came out and he began to play. He didn't even notice as his door opened slowly revealing a certain pyro. Axel leaned against the door frame and listened to the song Demyx was playing. When he was done, he walked over and sat down next to the Nocturne. Demyx squeaked in surprise but other than that he remained quiet.

"Hey...Demyx," Axel whispered.

Demyx's eyes widened. "I th…I thought you'd go back to hating me once we returned…"

Axel's eyes narrowed. "I couldn't _hate _you, Demyx."

"Then…why..?...Before..?"

Axel sighed and shuffled uncomfortably. "I was…jealous. I hated how you always said how we had Hearts. How happy you always are. I wanted to be that happy. Maybe…maybe I felt like that with Roxas, but then I went on that mission with you. At first, I hated the idea. I was going to be stuck with you for an entire mission. Stuck with your happiness…your cheerfulness. I didn't think I could stand it, but then…_that_ happened and I suddenly found that I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to die! I was so worried."

Demyx was shocked by Axel's speech. "Well…I'm not dead," was all he could say.

Axel chuckled. "That's true…and I'm glad. So…are you and...Xigbar..?"

"…No."

"I see…I mean, I'm sorry…"

"That's ok; I thought I could have a better chance with someone else. That is, if they give me a chance."

Axel's face fell somewhat. "Who would that be?" he choked out trying to sound casual.

Demyx blushed deeply. His face was as red as the hair of the man sitting next to him. "It's hard to explain…"

"You can tell me. We're friends…right?"

"Yeah," Demyx said too quickly. "Uh, I mean…"

"What?"

Demyx mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Axel asked again, he was beginning to loose his patience.

"Umm, I lo…"

"What?!"

Demyx pulled at the collar of his cloak. "Maybe this'll explain," he said quietly. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Axel's.

Axel's eyes widened and stared wide-eyed at Demyx.

Demyx's blush deepened. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

He was caught off as Axel kissed him.

It was Demyx's turn to be caught off guard, but he quickly returned the kiss.

"Well," Axel said when they finally broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, "That explains what I wanted to say as well." He grinned. Demyx smiled back.

AD: I hope you guys liked it. It's finally over. Again, I'm sorry. It's finally complete. The last time I updated was on my birthday. Haha, I guess I thought it was done. Well, please review and tell me what you think of the _real _ending. Heheh. Thanks!


End file.
